Mizantropia:Сказка
- в исполнении Mizantropia. На окраине города в старом пристанище Коим служило нам старое кладбище В сумерках осени, в холоде солнечном Шел ты ко мне, чтоб покинули город мы Друг мой единый, останься со мною Негоже тягаться тебе в одиночку с зимою Как будет тепло, как проснется земля Уйдем с тобой вместе, с тобой буду я Уйду я сейчас, я спешу, нету времени Не вынесу холода, избавлюсь от бремени Оставайся сама, но куда мне бежать? Ты же видела мир, ты умеешь летать. И я солгала, не летала я по миру Жизнь провела в черте этого города Смело на запад, иди я наведаю Друг мой, прости, я не мастер советовать В холоде чуждом ты встретил гонения Голод и холод, ты ждал завершения Дороги на запад, где холод закончится Но дальше был лес, территория волчия В холодном потоке нашел я спасение Реки, что была, может, речкой забвения Я помню кинжалы, я помню пороги Я чувствовал голод, не чувствовал ноги Потом - темнота, в ней я увидел Хранителя рода, он вел за собой В мир великой охоты, в то место надежды Где ждёт меня счастье, где кончится боль. И сковало тревогой, и сердце кольнуло Я за следом отправилась в мир мертвецов Где тебя я нашла вновь обревшего силы Но меня ты не слышал, ты бежал за отцом. Видела я полумертвое тело Напрасно будить я пыталась тебя Следуя зову скорбящего сердца В царствие мертвых увидел меня Взывала вернуться, сулила мне счастье Зачем возвращаться мне в царство живых? Там голод и холод, сплошное ненастье, А здесь - благодать, в мире предков моих. -Нет чести тебе отрекаться от жизни. -Будь воля твоя, я вернусь в темноту. -Помоги мне вернуться, позови меня, крикни. -Я снова с тобой, никуда не уйду. -Что случилось со мной, я опять умираю! Здесь темно и опасно, здесь много больней... -Здесь тепла нет, нет пищи, я это знала, Не хотелось терять просто старых друзей... Skazka Na okrajne goroda v starom pristanishe Koim sluzhilo nam staroe kladbishche V sumerkah oseni, v holode solnechnom Shel ty ko mne, chtob pokinuli gorod my Drug moj edinyj, ostan'sya so mnoyu Negozhe tyagat'sya tebe v odinochku s zimoyu Kak budet teplo, kak prosnetsya zemlya Ujdem s toboj vmeste, s toboj budu Ya Ujdu Ya sejchas, Ya speshu, netu vremeni Ne vynesu holoda, izbavlyus' ot bremeni Ostavajsya sama, no kuda mne bezhat'? Ty zhe videla mir, ty umeesh' letat'. Y Ya solgala, ne letala Ya po miru Zhizn' provela v cherte etogo goroda Smelo na zapad, idi Ya navedayu Drug moj, prosti, Ya ne master sovetovat' V holode chuzhdom ty vstretil goneniya Golod y holod, ty zhdal zaversheniya Dorogi na zapad, gde holod zakonchitsya No dal'she byl les, territoriya volchiya V holodnom potoke nashel Ya spasenje Reki, chto byla, mozhet, rechkoj zabveniya Ya pomnyu kinzhaly, Ya pomnyu porogi Ya chuvstvoval gorod, ne chuvstvoval nogi Potom - temnota, v nej ya uvidel Hranitlya roda, on vel za soboj V mir velikoj ohoty, v to mesto nadezhdy Gde zhdët menya schast'e, gde konchitsya bol'. Y skovalo trevogoj, y serdtse kol'nulo Ya za sledom otpravilas' v mir mertvetsov Gde tebya Ya nashla vnov' obrevshego sily No menya ty ne slyshal, ty bezhal za ottsom. Videla Ya polumertvoe telo Naprasno budit' Ya pytalas' tebya Sleduya zovu skorbyashchego serdtsa V tsarstvie mertvyh uvudel menya Vzyvala vernut'sya, sulila mne schast'e Zachem vozvrashcht'sya mne v tsarstvo zhivyh? Tam gorod y holod, sploshnoe nenast'e, A zdes' - blagodat', v mire predkov mojh. -Net chesti tebe otrekat'sya ot zhizni. -Bud' volya tvoya, Ya vernus' v temnotu. -Pomogi mne vernut'sya, pozovi menya, krikni. -Ya snova s toboj, nikuda ne ujdu. -Chto sluchilos' so mnoj, Ya opyat' umirayu! Zdes' temno y opasno, zdes' mnogo bol'shej... -Zdes' tepla net, net pishchi, Ya eto znala, Ne hotelos' teryat' prosto staryh druzej... Fairy Tale The old cemetery was our shelter At the town outskirts In the autumn twilight and under the cold sun You have come to me to leave the town My one and only friend, stay with me It's worthless to start the trip in the winter Once it become warm and the spring is here We'll leave together I'll leave now, I'm in a hurry, not much time is left I cannot stand the cold, I'll get rid of my burden You can stay here by yourself. Where should I go? Please advice. You have seen the world because you can fly. And I have lied to you - I haven't flown over the world I have lived all my life in this town Go to the West, I'll come for you Forgive me, please, I cannot advice You have faced persecution in the foreign cold You were frozen and hungry. You have been waiting For the end of the road to the West But there was a forest - the wolves' land I have found the salvation In the waters of forgetfulness I still feel the daggers and the rapids I have felt the starvation but have not felt my paws And I have seen in the darkness My oldest ancestor, he had been leading me To the world of the great hunting, to the world where the hope lives Where I would have became happy and my pain would have left me My heart is chained by the anxiety I follow you to the world of the dead I see you running after your father But you cannot hear me I have seen your nearly dead body I have tried to awake you but with no luck You have seen me in the world of the dead Following the call of your mourning heart You have called me back and promised the happiness But why should I return to the living beings? You feel coldness, hunger and your world is not worth to live in And the land of my ancestors is paradise for me - It's honourless to renounce the life - Let your wish come true, I'll come back to the darkness - Help me to come back, call my name - I'm with you again, I won't leave anymore - What has happened to me, I'm dying again It's dark and dangerous here - I know that there is no warm and no food I just didn't want to loose my old friend... Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Сказка Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на С